User talk:Googleaarex
Current ~ Old 1 ~ Old 2 Again, A new talk page I stored a current page to a new page, thanks. AarexTiao 23:58, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Number navigator removal Hey, so I'll be running through all of Jonathan Bowers' BEAF googologisms starting with giggol. You can remove the number navigator from other articles, just leave the BEAF stuff to me to avoid edit conflicts. Thanks man. FB100Z • talk • 22:24, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :I repeat, do NOT touch the BEAF pages. I've got them. FB100Z • talk • 22:30, November 29, 2013 (UTC) French wiki ...do you speak French? FB100Z • talk • 00:42, December 12, 2013 (UTC)` :Yes. I speak French. AarexTiao 00:53, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Then surely you would know that the correct translation is "googologie"? FB100Z • talk • 01:11, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Stronger Cardinals Check it out! AarexTiao 01:26, December 30, 2013 (UTC) BEAF Approximations Can you tell me why you change the approximations to BAN of golapulusplex, big boowa, great big boowa, guapamonga, big hoss and bukuwaha? BAN is not so strong! hyp$hyp?cos&cos (talk) 01:41, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :According to User:Googleaarex/BAN levels, he has found some new analysis of BAN to FGH. I'm still skeptical about it, though. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 01:43, January 2, 2014 (UTC) dude seriously don't do this FB100Z • talk • 23:45, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Oetia On Tiaokhiao, Aarex. Hyper-Moser notation., the name “oetia” seems to be used for two different numbers. Can he correct this? -- 19:51, February 24, 2014 (UTC) yup Recursing the Xi function is cheating :P King2218 (talk) 14:56, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Changelog You're not updating the changelog :P King2218 (talk) 11:55, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :I updating the changelog. AarexTiaokhiao 21:36, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Wow Thanks for mentioning me on your user page lawl WikiRigbyDude (talk) 15:43, March 31, 2014 (UTC) My function You're a good user by using my function that's determined by -tang suffix.Please create article about this! --Commando Conceptor L5 5.12.159.141 (wall) 15:54, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :I added an notation at Warp notation at my site. I'm sorry, I can't create -tang suffix. AarexTiaokhiao 20:37, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey I just saw you You can't hide behind {2, n}s http://aarextiaokhiao.github.io/Aarex2048/list.html -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 13:01, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I found you too Dude, I know that you love minecraft so I decided to find more traces of you on minecraft. I found this. :P King2218 (talk) 06:28, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Looking for people on the Internet is fun :D LittlePeng9 (talk) 08:34, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :speaking as the guy who easily found your real name and photograph, i concur! you're.so. 08:42, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::dood, i also can't find you on FB King2218 (talk) 08:50, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::i don't have a facebook, but i have a twitter that i sort of use and a g+ that i don't use anymore you're.so. 08:57, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::ohhh ok. I was wondering, where did you get Peng's whole name? I only found his first name. King2218 (talk) 09:03, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::Recently I noticed there is one site where there is my nick and whole name at the same page :P You can find that site on Google, I checked :P LittlePeng9 (talk) 09:05, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::i saw that one a while back, but only after knowing your name you're.so. 09:09, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::peng, ur first name is extremely easy to find King2218 (talk) 09:15, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::it's hard to find. keep searching. btw, here are my g+ and my twitter for further stalkery you're.so. 09:09, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::wtf :p King2218 (talk) 09:15, April 21, 2014 (UTC)